Since centralized forced air, water and steam heating systems have become widely available, the use of fireplaces has declined, being limited mainly to decorative installation for only occasional use. With the rapid increase in the cost of fuels such as natural gas, coal and oil, homeowners have looked for alternate heating fuels and systems which are less expensive than the fossil fuels. Further, many homeowners have become concerned about fuel availability as well as cost, and have sought alternative fuels and systems as backup heat sources in the event that oil or gas shortages cause rationing or other decreased fuel supply. People have become reaware of the benefits of wood heating systems. Wood is a renewable resource, presently in wide availability and under forestry supply management to ensure continued availability. In the forested regions of the country, wood is available at less cost than the fossil fuels, and often can be obtained free by those willing and able to cut and haul it themselves. The lower cost and unlimited supply of wood, if properly managed, has caused many people to return to the use of fireplaces as primary or backup residential heat sources. Fireplaces are therefore regaining the popularity they once had as heat sources for homes.
Designers and builders have improved fireplace efficiency over that of the decorative fireplaces commonly used in the past. Many different types of heat circulating units, either of the integral type installed into the fireplace, or of the add-on type for use on older fireplaces, are available. Improved grates and draft control devices are marketed. One aspect of fireplace use has not, however, received as many improvements. Cleaning of fireplaces most often is still performed substantially as it has been since fireplaces were first put in homes. The ash is shoveled or scooped from the fireplace, put into a container and carried from the room. This cleaning procedure is very time consuming, especially if a large amount of ash is present in the fireplace. When fireplaces are used only occasionally, for decorative purposes, the ash removal can be done when sufficient time is available, and can be delayed until time is available. However, if the fireplace is being used as a primary and continuous heat source, regular ash removal is required, usually on a daily basis. Often it is inconvenient to remove the ashes when the accumulation thereof requires their removal. Further, the shoveling of ashes creates substantial amounts of dust which can circulate into the room, soiling the floor and furniture therein. Thus, great care and even more time are required to minimize the mess resulting from fireplace cleaning.
A further problem relating to fireplace cleaning is now present, resulting from the fact that many people use their fireplaces continuously throughout the day, to provide supplemental heat to their homes. When the fireplace is cleaned, burning coals and embers are present, and the ash is hot. Accidental spillage of a scoop full of hot ash or embers can result in injury to the person as well as scorched or burned carpets and floors. The area directly in front of the fireplace is quite warm, and the tedious, time consuming scooping of the ashes from the fireplace can become most uncomfortable. To avoid the mess and discomfort which result when the fireplace is cleaned, many people have chosen to forego more than just occasional use of their fireplaces, even though they desire to avail themselves of the benefits of more frequent fireplace use.
As an alternative to a fireplace, many people have installed and use Franklin stoves and barrel stoves in homes or have added wood burning units to their existing central heating systems. The inconvenience and discomfort associated with fireplace cleaning are also present in the cleaning of these heating devices.